Say Something
by bookgirl318
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were never reaped in the 74th Hunger Games? Would they ever talk to each other? What would happen if they did? Would they still fall in love? Would a rebellion ever happen? What about Gale? Katniss and Peeta get to know one another outside of the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1-Thank You

**Just a new story idea I had of a "what if" situation if Katniss and Peeta were never reaped in the Hunger Games. Would they ever talk to each other and what would happen if they ever did. **

**Say Something**

**Chapter 1-Thank You**

"Priscilla Carver," the clipped voice of Effie Trinket called out. A blonde who was amongst the 14 year olds cried out. Katniss Everdeen turned her head, her heart in agony for the new tribute who would now be heading into the most horrible of events-The Hunger Games. At the same time as she felt pained for her, there was also relief knowing that she herself had been given another year of relief. Katniss let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as the girl walked up onto the stage. Her body literally shook as it stood by the capitol woman, who headed toward the opposite side of the stage to another glass bowl. The immaculately polished hand tossed through the slips of paper a few times before pulling one out. Her heels clicked as walked back to the center of the stage.

Again, the entire population of the district was silent as the chaperone said, "Mason Baxter." This time, a tall boy in the group of 17 year olds bravely walked out. Katniss could see that his head was held high and his walk sure as he headed to join the group on stage. As quickly as it all happened, the two were turned around and taken inside the Justice Building, ending the Reaping. The dark haired huntress shook her head at the futility of all, and then turned to meet up with her sister, who had just endured her first Reaping. If nothing else, Katniss was glad that at least Prim was safe for now. That would have been the cruelest blow if that had happened.

For now, she continued to hunt and provide for her family. She spent most of her time with Gale, who had the good fortune to be done with Reapings, although now it meant a life stuck in the mines. At least for now, he was free to come with her on their outings for food. Through the next weeks, they watched the Games unfold, with the two tributes amazing the crowd at the capitol, as well as the district with their dramatic and fiery entrance at the tribute parade. Their training scores were middling, and their interviews were nice, but nothing special. It was no surprise to Katniss when Priscilla, a sweet girl who played piano, died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Mason lived on for almost a week before the Career pack, led by a brutish boy named Cato, found him in the middle of the night and killed him. Katniss took a handful of squirrels she had hunted the following day to the families of the two teenagers as a token of her sympathy.

Before she knew it, school was once again in session. The endless lectures on Panem's history, government, and coal production did not settle Katniss in the least. She continued to see the starvation of her people, and the fire began to grow in her at the complete injustice of what had been going on for almost 75 years. _If only something could be done._ It's a waste for 23 children to die every year, just for the entertainment of the Capitol.

Her thoughts were continuing to ramble on in her head, so that she wasn't watching where she was going. Her body slammed right smack into something larger and stronger than she was. The petite body she had fell down to the ground at the collision. It took a moment for her to regain herself, but as she did, Katniss began to pick up the papers that had fallen around her. As she did, her grey eyes saw another hand helping to clean up the mess. Katniss tilted her head up, seeing waves of blonde hair and deep blue eyes staring back at her.

_It's him._ Her body seemed to be frozen in place. It was Peeta Mellark in front of her. It must have been him that she ran in to. The Boy with the Bread. The one who had saved her life five years before with his selfless gift of bread that caused him to receive a beating at the hands of his own mother. Guilt plagued Katniss' mind, not only for colliding with him, but for the one thing she had not done after that day in the rain. She realized now that she needed to say something, as the silence seemed to becoming so long it was awkward.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she tentatively began.

"It's okay. I was more worried about you. Are you alright? That was a nasty spill," there was concern that Katniss could see clearly on his face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me pick up the mess," and she stuffed all of the papers into her bag.

"No problem," he said, and began to turn around going back down the hallway. Katniss couldn't explain it, but in that moment, she felt compelled to call out to him.

"And Peeta," she yelled at him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder back at her. "Thank you…for the bread."

He turned and strolled back towards her. Katniss felt the need to continue, "I wanted to say thank you for the bread you gave me."

The boy looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Katniss, that was five years ago. You don't have to thank me. I know how bad things were. I wanted to help. Simple as that."

"Peeta, you don't understand. I do need to thank you. That bread you gave me saved my life, and the life of my family. It has meant more to me than anything. I should have thanked you the next day, but I could never get up the courage to until now. I'm sorry it has taken me so long," and with that she looked down at the ground awaiting his response.

Tilting her head up to look at him, he said, "I'll tell you what. You want to thank me, then there is something you can do for me."

She looked at him curiously as she had no idea what he could possibly want in return. "OK, then. What do you want?"

His reply was quick, "You can thank me by letting me walk you home."

Katniss was stunned for a moment. _Peeta wanted to walk her home? Why would he want that?_ She couldn't fathom the reason. Although, she had to admit, as a thank you, he wasn't asking for much. The dark haired girl tried to think of the cons to this request, but found none. So, she smiled back at the baker's son and replied, "Okay, you can walk me home."

The smile on his face lit up the room. "Great. Let's go."

**So, what do you think. I am just trying out the idea, but let me know if you think I should go on. Next chapter would be the walk home and the conversation during it. I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Walk Home

**Thank you so much for everyone who encouraged me to continue to there. So, with no further ado, here is Chapter 2. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 2-The Walk Home**

Katniss still couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. Peeta Mellark was walking her home. She still wasn't sure what this all meant, but for now it was best just to go with it. First things first, though.

"I have to get Prim," she told him, "she will be waiting for me. We always go home together."

"I figured as much," he replied, "why don't you lead the way?"

The two walked through the hallways as Katniss made her path to where the younger grades had their classes. She quickly found the familiar blonde braids of her sister and called out to her. Prim turned and, upon seeing her, came running over.

"Hi!" she started, "ready to go? It was the best day, there were three girls who started a-." It was then that the preteen noticed her sister was not alone. The younger girl looked at the older boy for a moment, and then back at Katniss, who decided to go ahead and explain.

"Prim, this is Peeta, he is walking home with us today, "she said. Prim continued to look back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually, she turned to the blonde boy and smiled.

"Hi Peeta! I'm glad you're walking with us. It will be good to have someone to talk to other than Miss Pricklepuss here. " At this statement, Katniss scowled while Peeta roared with laughter. The three then set off, walking out of the building towards the Seam area.

There was silence for a minute or two, until Prim finally questioned their male companion, "So, Peeta, don't I see you in the bakery?"

"Yes," he replied kindly, "my family owns it. I help out most days."

The girl couldn't contain her excitement. "That's wonderful! I love looking at the cakes in the window there. The frosting is amazing. They are so beautiful."

A blush came over Peeta's face as he simply said, "Thanks." Katniss noticed his expression and figured out the meaning behind it.

"Did you make the cakes?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," and he blushed even more at this. "I found I have a knack for it, so my Dad lets me do the frosting for all of them."

Katniss thought it was kind of endearing how humble he was about it. "You should be proud of them. They are amazing! Prim is right, she looks at them all the time. You do a great job."

"Thanks. Maybe I can make you both one sometime." Peeta offered

Katniss smiled, "Sounds good, but make a cake for Prim only. I prefer the cheese buns."

His blue eyes seem to sparkle at this knowledge, "I can do that," and the boy was about to continue, when Prim interrupted.

"Katniss! Rory is up ahead. Can I go catch up to him? He said he would give me an apple to take home today."

"Sure," she answered, and the younger girl ran off, leaving the two teenagers alone. Again, there was silence as they walked for a few minutes. Finally, it was Peeta who spoke.

"Katniss, why did you decide to finally thank me for the bread today?"

The girl thought for a moment before sighing in reply, "Like I said earlier, I should have done it a long time ago, but just couldn't get myself to do it. When I saw you today, I just felt that compelled to speak. There was a feeling inside that I had to say something."

Peeta looked down kindly at her, "I'm glad you did. I have to admit that I've wanted to talk to you, too, but have been too shy to do anything about it. When you talked to me, it kind of gave me the freedom to speak myself." Katniss was stunned at this revelation. He was such a popular boy and always seemed to have an easy time with words. It was funny to think that he was shy when it came to talking to her.

He must have noticed the look on her face and what she was thinking because he continued, "You are kind of intimidating, you know." He smiled knowingly at her. She laughed at this with him, and it was at that moment that they both noticed that they had reached the Everdeen home.

They both stopped in front of the small building. Katniss turned to look at him and said, "This is it. Thank you for walking me home, Peeta. It was really nice of you."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "It was nice. Thanks for letting me come with you. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She nodded, and then went into the house. Prim was immediately on her as she entered. "What was that all about? Why did he want to walk you home? Did I do OK at leaving you alone? I could tell he wanted to talk to you by yourself."

Katniss breathed out, "Yes, Prim, you were fine. He asked to walk me home after I thanked him for the bread he gave us after Father died."

"Really?" the younger girl answered. "If that's the case, I think he must really like you!"

"I'm not so sure, little duck. I think he was just being nice and making sure we were safe. Besides, he's a merchant kid and we're from the Seam. They generally don't mix." Katniss offered.

Her sister stared at her with a confident air, "Well, I think he's interested in you. And as for that nonsense about Merchant and Seam not mixing, just look at us! We are a product of Seam and Merchant together. Don't forget that!" With that, Prim marched upstairs to her room.

The rest of the night, Katniss spent her thoughts over everything that had happened and said between her and Peeta. She couldn't come to a solid conclusion as to what his motives were. _Could he really like me? What do I think about it if he did?_ The huntress had never given two thoughts to having a boyfriend, and wasn't sure what to make of all the feelings she was having. Before bed, she decided she needed to find an opportunity to talk with Peeta again and find out what his feelings were.

Luckily, the opportunity came easily that day. When Katniss arrived at school, she opened her locker to find a gift inside. It was a cheese bun with a note underneath it.

_Katniss,_

_Per your request, I made this for you. I hope you like it. Do you think I could walk with you home again today? I'll stop by your locker after school._

_Peeta_

She smiled at the thought of spending time with him again. It had been so nice to talk with him. While she had Prim and Gale that she told everything too, this seemed different somehow. Her decision was quickly made and she was happy throughout the day as she anticipated it. When the final bell rang, she almost raced back to her locker. She got there and started loading her bag with all of the books and other supplies she would need to study. She had just finished when she saw Peeta approach.

"Hi," he said as if somewhat unsure of her reaction.

"Hi!" she replied, "Ready to go?" The smile on his face was all the answer she needed.

They once again picked up Prim and headed out. As they walked, the conversation seemed easier to start. They talked about school, their classes, friends, family. Katniss found out about Peeta's gift for painting, and hoped that she could see them sometime. The walk passed so quickly that they were at her house before they knew it. Before he left, though, Peeta asked her if he could continue walking home with her. Of course, Katniss agreed, and Prim smiled smugly at her.

After that, every day Peeta would meet up with her after school and they would walk to her home together. Katniss was amazed how easily talking with him could be. As the days passed, she also found herself spending other times of the day with him. They would find each other at their lockers between classes, and have lunch together, along with Madge and Delly.

About two weeks after they had begun their routine of walking home, they had come to the end and said their goodbyes. Katniss walked into the house, dumping her bag on a table and grabbing a banana. She had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ She got up and opened it, only to find that it was Peeta. He looked at her kind of nervously, but spoke up.

"Hey there. Ummm. I came back because I forgot something."

Katniss looked at him in confusion, "OK, what did you forget?"

Looking straight into her grey eyes, he replied, "This," and then took Katniss by the waist and kissed her.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next, I think we will see what happens after this, and Gale will come into the picture. Thank you again for reading. Please review! : )**


	3. Chapter 3-Those Around Us

**I am so overwhelmed by the reviews and encouragement I am getting. Thank you all! Here is the next chapter. ENJOY and please let me continue to hear from you. **

**Say Something**

**Chapter 3-Those Around Us**

Katniss' head was spinning as realized what was going on. She was being kissed, and by Peeta Mellark. He had grabbed her so quickly and put his lips to hers, that she didn't even have time to think whether she wanted it or not. The feeling was so new to her. His lips were firm, yet somehow tender as they pressed to hers. As they finally parted, Katniss found herself quite breathless from the experience. Even more surprising, was that she recognized that she had liked this new sensation. There was a feeling, almost like hunger, that she was left with. _She wanted more._

As her head was coming back down from the clouds, Peeta spoke, "I'm sorry. I just had to do that. I like you so much. I had to know what it would be like to kiss you. Please don't be mad." The look on his face was clearly full of worry at what her reaction would be.

Katniss decided to ease his mind as she smiled, "I'm not mad. You surprised me, but I….I liked it."

The joy that she could see in Peeta was unmistakable. "I'm so glad. Does this mean you'll allow me to do it again?" and with that he gave a knowing smirk.

Katniss almost laughed at his confidence, "I'll allow it," she said mimicking his playful tone.

"Good," he said, and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you," and Katniss closed the door behind Peeta as he left. All of the adrenaline of the moment left her and she flopped down on the couch, finally able to take everything that had happened in. Prim came into the room, squealing and dancing around shouting, "I told you! I told you!"

Katniss tried to ignore her as she tried to make sense of her feelings. The teenager was excited, yet nervous, as she came down to one final conclusion. _I think I have a boyfriend now._ The thought left her floating on air through the rest of the night and into her happy dreams as she slept.

The next few days were a learning curve as Katniss became acostomed to her new identity as Peeta's girlfriend. All of the public displays of affection were strange and embarrassing at first, but she eventually got used to holding hands and having Peeta touch her without blushing too hard. She got practiced at kissing, too. She was amazed at how quickly it became a natural thing for Peeta to be holding her and placing his lips on hers. There were even a few moments that she initiated the contact. Each time continued to leave her wanting another, and the intensity of the feelings in them grew.

The change in their status was definitely noticed by the general population. The stares that the couple first received from their fellow classmates were looks of complete shock at the pairing. Delly and Madge were thrilled, though, and asked thousands of questions. Peeta endured the ridicule of his teammates on the wresting squad about how he must have "tamed the huntress."

Even in town, people would give them looks as the two walked by on their way to the Seam. The continuing separation between the two classes lingered, it seemed. The thought of Seam and Merchant together threw them into a loop. Within days, though, the newness of the situation wore off and everyone around them began to smile seeing them together.

On Sunday, Katniss headed into the woods for her usual hunting meeting with Gale. She was at their spot early, and sat in thought. It didn't' take long, though, before the tall older boy appeared. She saw him, but couldn't read his face. Gale came and sat down beside her,

"Hey," she began, "I'm glad you're here. How are you?"

"Fine," he said tersely, "and how are you? I've been hearing rumors about you this week."

Katniss knew exactly what those rumors must have been about. She could try to deny or manipulate the truth, but this was Gale. She had never been anything but honest with him.

"I'm sure you have. I don't know exactly what you heard, though."

He looked directly into her grey eyes that matched his own. "The rumor is that you are really cozy with the baker's youngest son. What's his name, again? Peeta."

She breathed out, "Yes, we are together, Gale." Katniss stammered as she went on to explain, "It just kind of happened these last few weeks." Katniss told him about the events of the past weeks and although he looked pained, he listened intently until she was done.

"He's a lucky guy," was his comment afterwards, "I wish I was in his place."

Katniss felt her heart drop at his words. She had not realized that Gale might have feelings for her. He had never done or said anything to make her believe that he would want anything beyond the friendship they had. Obviously , she had been wrong. She did not know that by being with Peeta, she would hurt Gale in the process. If she had known he would feel this way, would she have said anything? What did she feel for Gale? This was a more complicated question. He had looked out for her and her family for years, but she had never had any romantic notions towards him. Nothing compared to what she had been feeling with Peeta these past few days.

"Gale…" she started, trying to explain, but was interrupted by him. "It's okay, Katniss. I understand. Let's just go hunt. He got up and walked off towards the woods. She silently followed him and they began their usual routine and practices to find their take of the day. Katniss could feel the chill in the air between them, though, and it pained her. The easy talk that was usually going on as they worked was gone, with only silence left. The only words spoken were short quick commands for their task. When they were done, Gale gave her a short "Goodbye" and walked off without saying anything else. The girl just stood there alone not knowing what to do. She felt terrible at the situation. She had just lost her best friend. All the memories and companionship together these past six years just thrown away in an instant. _What have I done?_ She began to cry there alone in the woods at the loss.

when her tears dried, Katniss decided she needed to talk this out with someone, and tell Peeta, as well. She left and headed home. She explained to the ever opinionated Prim what had taken place with Gale. When she was through, the thirteen year old stated, "But, of course, he had feelings for you!" like it should have been obvious to everyone. Katniss put her head in her hands and sighed.

"What do I do? I've hurt him so much. I don't want to lose him completely." she asked.

"Nothing," Prim told her, "You made a choice. You are with Peeta. Gale is going to have to work that out for himself. I hope he puts your friendship above how he might feel about this."

When she saw Peeta next, Katniss also told him about her conversation with the older boy. "I have to admit I'm not surprised," he said. "I have been jealous of how close you are with him for so long. I can only imagine what it did to him to learn you were with me. I'm glad you chose me, even though I know it hurts you to lose your friendship. I hope he will come around for your sake."

"Me too," she replied, "I miss him. I'm so sorry that I've hurt him. But, I have figured out over the last few days that my feelings for him and for you are different. With Gale, it's an easy comraderie. He's like the older brother I never had, and he watches out for me. With you, while there is friendship, there is also caring and something deeper that I have never felt before."

Peeta smiled and kissed her at this declaration. He then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I meant to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with my family tomorrow night. I'd like them for them to meet you and get to know you better."

The thought of being introduced to his family made Katniss nervous, but if Peeta thought she was ready…"Okay," she answered. They talked some more about the details then separated for the evening. Katniss continued to ponder on the growing feelings she had for her boyfriend and finally that night placed the word to describe it. One she had never dared to use before now.

The next evening, Katniss was dressed in one of her best outfits as she knocked on the door of the bakery. A young man who looked like a slightly older version of Peeta opened it. _It must be one of his brothers._ She was greeted with a smile as he said, "Hi! You must be Katniss. Come on in."

He walked Katniss into the family room where she saw Peeta with two other men. One was an older man who she immediately recognized as the baker, Peeta's father. The other she figured must be his other brother. Introductions were made all around, and the men all made her feel at ease and welcomed. Mr. Mellark complimented her on her skills at hunting, and the boys said that they had heard only great things from Peeta about her.

Just as she was feeling comfortable, Peeta's mother walked into the room. Katniss immediately felt herself tense up at the sight of the woman. She remembered the nasty words Mrs. Mellark had shouted at her that day that Peeta had given her the bread. She prayed that time had mellowed some of her viciousness.

Peeta took her arm and led her over. "Mother, I want you to meet Katniss, my girlfriend. Katniss, this is my mother." The older woman looked the girl over from head to toe, taking everything in before speaking.

"Well, at least you are cleaned up this time. You think that they never heard of baths in the Seam. "

"Mother!" Peeta cried, but the baker's wife went on, "What? I'm only speaking the truth. You tell me that you have lowered yourself by being involved with this trash, and now you bring her into my house. At least she had the decency to know to wash up before coming if I have to spend the evening in her presence."

Katniss felt the tears welling up in her eyes. _Could she be any more hateful? How did someone as caring as Peeta come from this woman?_ Before she began crying, the girl ran out of the room and walked out the door. She could hear yelling continuing within the house as she left.

She had not walked for more than a minute, when Peeta caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I knew she wouldn't like that you were coming tonight, but I never thought she would be that cruel," his look was full of concern.

"Peeta, it's okay. I should have known it would be like this. Maybe this isn't supposed to work," she offered.

"That's crazy," he yelled, "Don't let what she said make you doubt us being together. I told my mother that she was wrong. That I love you, and nothing she could say is going to change that."

Katniss stopped cold at what he had said. "You….you love me?"

Blue gazed upon grey as he answered, "Yes. For so long now. I love you, Katniss."

Once again she felt like crying, only now for a different reason. She knew in her heart there was only one response.

"I love you too."

**YEA! Another chapter written. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story. Next, something big will be coming that will put our couple to the test. Please continue to let me know your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4-Torn Apart

**Hi everyone! Another chapter is here. Big things are ahead that are going to separate our favorite couple (at least for a little while! : ) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Say Something**

**Chapter 4-Torn Apart**

Time passed quickly, and before she knew it, Katniss had been with Peeta for months. She couldn't' believe how happy she could be, just from being in love. She and Peeta continued to grow in their relationship. Since the evening that they declared their love for each other, the two had spent most of their time together. They talked and studied, mostly at the Everdeen house, as Katniss was still not welcomed by Peeta's mother. Still, they managed to visit the bakery on days when Mrs. Mellark was out. Katniss got to know Mr. Mellark and his other sons, seeing the compassion and caring nature in them that was in her boyfriend.

The only sadness she felt was about Gale. Since the day she told him about her relationship with Peeta, he had not returned to the woods. The only information she had been able to get about how he was doing was through Rory. She had tried going to Gale's house to talk to him, try to explain to him, but each time Hazelle would tell her that he wasn't home. Either he stayed away so that she wouldn't find him, or he was constantly working. Both were possible. So, Katniss hunted by herself most Sundays. It was a lonely feeling without him, although Peeta sometimes came with her. She would laugh at how he would tromp through the trees with her, scaring the animals away. He was more of a hindrance than a help. After numerous disastrous attempts, they finally agreed that Peeta would gather edible plants and berries while she hunted. It was definitely a much better arrangement.

The two had fallen into such an easy routine, that Katniss was unprepared when reality intervened. They were sitting together watching the latest Capitol program, when afterward, the anthem of Panem played and they see President Snow take the stage. Peeta looked at her, and they both raised their eyebrows in question. _What could this be about?_ But as they were about to debate it, Mrs. Everdeen spoke up.

"Oh yes, it's a Quarter Quell this year. It must be the reading of the card."

And indeed it was. They watched as the President made a speech about the Dark Days and the laws about the Games with every twenty-five years being marked with a Quarter Quell. He went on to describe the twenty-fifth and fiftieth anniversary and the rules that were specially designated for those Games. Both were unimaginable ideas to the two teenagers. Finally, the leader went on.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," he says. A young boy in white goes forward, holding a box out and opening the lid. Through rows of yellow envelopes, Snow removes one clearly marked 75. He removes the flap and pulls out a small piece of paper. He returns to the microphone and reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

This was stunning news. Katniss let it all sink in trying to figure out what it all meant. District 12 had only one living victor: Haymitch Abernathy. Obviously, he would be going back into the arena. She didn't know him well, other than he was a drunk, but still wouldn't' wish even this on him. The rest was harder to reason out in her mind. _But what about the female? We don't have a female victor. What will the Capitol do? Would they allow us not to send one? Not likely. Something for sure will be done. But what?_

She remembered Peeta sitting next to her then and looked at him. Katniss could see that he was thinking about it all, as well. She could see in his face that he hadn't come to any conclusions, either. He finally sighed and noted, "There's no use worrying about it now. We don't know what they will do. They might not even make a decision until Reaping Day. We might as well just wait until then."

She nodded in agreement, although it didn't' stop the wheels turning in Katniss' head. There were so many possibilities, none of which were good. Finally deciding to let it go, they continued on with the evening that had been so pleasant up to that point. Reaping Day would be here soon enough.

And it was. The day of that year's Reaping had Katniss waking up early to the bright sun. She began by trying to get a quick hunt in, followed by getting washed and dressed. Her mother had laid out one of her old dresses which had probably been beautiful in its time. With her hair braided and pinned, she walked with Prim and her mother to the center of the District. Everything was set up in front of the Justice Building. As she arrived, Peeta quickly found and stood next to her, holding her hand. It was actually a strange sight; an area was roped off, with Haymitch standing all alone inside it. There was another roped off area that was empty on the opposite side. Katniss had a sense of dread about what was about to occur.

Before long, Effie Trinket and the officials of the District came out and took their places. The Capitol attendant approached the microphone and began with the usual greetings and the reading of the Treaty of Treason. Finally, the waiting was over.

"Usually," she began, "we pick the ladies first, but this year we are breaking tradition by starting with the selection of the males." The scene was almost ridiculous as Effie walked over to a bowl that had only one slip of paper on it. She luckily decided not to put any drama into the situation as she pulled the slip out and announced Haymitch's name. The old victor stumbled his way up the steps and onto the stage. It was obvious that he was very drunk, and this was confirmed by his slurred speech in answer to Effie's questions. Mercifully, he was let go and allowed to sit in a chair which he almost knocked over as he sat down.

This did not deter the program as Effie continued, "As for the girls, as you know there are no living female victors. Therefore, I have been instructed by the Capitol to have all the 12-18 year old girls come to this area over here. The number of slips has been calculated for each female and has been placed in a bowl from which we will pick the tribute for this year. Would all of the eligible girls please come to the area at this time" With that, slow movements began around the crowd as girls began walking. At the same time, the familiar bowl was being brought out with its multitudes of Reaping slips.

For a moment, Katniss was stuck in place, but soon realized she needed to make her way over. As she moved, Peeta gave a small "No" as if trying to will her not to go. She looked him in the eyes and gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before letting go. She headed toward the roped off area, joining the girls that she recognized as part of the 17 year old group. She noticed Prim towards the front, shaking with fear. Katniss wished she could go there to hold and comfort her. She continued to browse around and even saw Gale with the group of onlookers. As he locked eyes with her, there seemed to be no anger, just concern, as he gave a small nod. Katniss turned back toward the stage as Effie again spoke.

"Now that we all seem to be in place, let's pick our lucky tribute." The click of her heels was screeching to Katniss as she fished her hand through the papers. She finally snatched one, and quickly clicked back to the microphone. Opening up the paper, the woman breathed in and announced the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Her breathing quickened as the shock overtook Katniss. She barely registered that her sister had slowly began making steps toward the stage. Somehow, without her seeming to control it, her body moved through the crowd until she was in the center a few feet behind.

"Prim!" her screams rang through the silence. Everyone had their eyes locked on her and without thinking she yelled out. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She ran through the Peacekeepers who had their hands on Prim. She stated again that she was volunteering, and their grasps began to transfer to her. Her sister began to scream then, and would not let go. It was quite the scene until two males grabbed the slight girl and dragged her away. Peeta and Gale had their hold on Prim and took her through the crowd to Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss was then led up to stage. Effie asked her what her name was, and stated the obvious that it must have been her sister that she volunteered for. Finally, Haymitch and she were asked to shake hands, to which the teenager felt a loose hand grab hers.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," he grumbled to her, and they were taken into the large cold building. Katniss was led to a small wood paneled room to which she knew were for the goodbyes from her friends and family. Her mother and Prim came first, with her sister still screaming that she couldn't' go. Katniss calmed her and told her mother that she had to remain strong for Prim, no matter what. Mrs. Everdeen promised she would. Madge came to visit next. The mayor's daughter was about her only girlfriend, but it was a sweet gesture, made even more special by her gift. It was a Mockingjay pin that Madge hoped could be her district token during the Games. Katniss was grateful for the offering.

She was surprised by her next visitor. Gale. He came in quickly and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Catnip. I shouldn't have been acting so hurt all these months," and she could see the guilt in his eyes.

She relaxed and said, "Its okay. I've missed you."

He smiled at her forgiveness, "I've missed you, too. I've had time and I think I understand now. It doesn't mean that I stopped wishing you had chosen me, but if he makes you happy, then I have to accept that. I would rather have your friendship than lose you altogether."

"Me too," she answered.

The hunter went on with determination, "You can do this Katniss. I know you can. Show them your skills, and get to a bow and arrow. You can survive if you have that. And don't worry, I'll make sure Prim and your mother have food. They won't starve, I promise."

She nodded, and was interrupted by the door opening and the Peacekeepers telling them that time was up. Gale walked out with a wink to her and the door closed behind him, immediately followed by it flying open again and Peeta charging through. He grabbed Katniss and immediately crushed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted so long she thought she would be suffocated, but it was like he just couldn't let go.

When he grudgingly did, they were both out of breath. Katniss could see the tears wanting to form in his blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Peeta. I had to. I just had to. I couldn't let Prim go into the arena. She wouldn't last a minute."

"I know," he sighed in resignation while running his hand though his hair. "That doesn't stop me from hating it." He stopped for a moment, and then went on. "You have to win. I can't even think about the idea of you dying in there."

"Peeta, all of the others have been in the arena before. They will know exactly what to expect. I don't."

"You can survive, Katniss, just like the rest of them. You have the strength and know how to fight." He looked at her with a pained expression, "Just promise me that you will try to come back to me."

"I promise," she said quietly, and with another kiss, their time was up. Peeta yelled out to her, "I love you!" as he was taken out by the Peacekeepers. Her legs gave out as she sat down on the one chair in the room. She was emotionally drained from it all.

Soon enough, she was summoned to follow the Peacekeepers out of the room and led to a waiting car. Haymitch was already in it with Effie. She joined them in the backseat for the short ride to the station. People were everywhere trying to get a look at them. Nothing was said, though, between the three. The car stopped in front of the shiny silver locomotive and with guards at their sides they were led up the steps to board. Katniss looked back through the crowd, trying to see any familiar face she could hold onto.

Haymitch gave her a gentle nudge, "Come on sweetheart, let's go." Katniss sadly went into the car. There was food, drink and elegance everywhere, but she did not even take notice. She was too numb to see it all, and could only walk to the window and look out. Finally, she caught sight of Peeta in the back of the throngs of people. His gaze never looking away from hers, he placed his fingers to his lips and with a kiss, held them up in the air. She repeated the motion, and with his face the last thing she could see, the train began moving and left the station.

**Thanks to everyone for hanging in with me as this story progresses. Next chapter we will be heading into the arena. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy it. As always, I love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5-Friends and Foes

**Hi everyone! Here is the next session. Unfortunately, not much Katniss/Peeta fluff here, but I am trying to move the story quickly so that I can get them back together. Hold on for the ride! Thanks to all who have been reading. ENJOY!**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 5-Friends and Foes**

The train had been going for a couple of hours. Katniss had spent most of the time in the room that Effie had told her was hers for the duration of the trip. In private, she let the tears fall, until she had no more in her and was just quietly lying in her bed. There was a knock at the door, and Katniss found it was Effie, who kindly told her that dinner was ready. The girl silently followed the older woman to the dining car, and found that Haymitch was already there with a drink in hand. They all sat down and the former victor immediately began talking.

"So sweetheart, I guess I am your mentor as well as your district partner. Any questions you have?"

Katniss wasn't quite sure where to start. "What do I need to know? Is there even a possibility that I can make it?" she asked.

The mentor offered, "If you want even a remote chance of surviving, there is one thing you need to do. Get people to like you. The more people relate to you, the more sponsors you can get who will send you the things that you need in the arena. It wouldn't hurt, either, if you try to get to know the other tributes. Everyone will know each other, but they know nothing about you. You will need to make friends."

"I'm not that good at making friends," Katniss told him. She saw the two adults look at each other in what seemed to be a wordless conversation

"I don't know about that. You seem to have a way to get people to care about you. So much so that they would come see your competition and beg them to do anything to save you."

Katniss could hardly believe it. "Peeta came to see you?"

The mentor nodded, "The boy was frantic, said that you were everything to him and that I had to help you survive. He didn't even think that would mean my death. He could only see you."

Katniss gave this some thought and wondered what Haymitch planned to do. "So, are you going to help me?" she asked.

"Just do what I say once we get to the Capitol. No questions," and with that she nodded at him, completing the rest of her meal in silence and returning to her room. She fell asleep dreaming of Peeta in a future Katniss knew she would probably never have.

The trip went quickly, and after they arrived, she was quickly taken by the prep team who spent hours getting her to what they thought was presentable. This was followed by meeting Cinna, the stylist, whom Katniss liked tremendously. He explained about the tribute parade and dressed her in a black jumpsuit that lit up like the embers of coal. She and Haymitch were truly an amazing sight that night and enthralled the Capitol audience.

Before training began the next day, Haymitch approached her with a plan. "I normally wouldn't tell someone to display their skills during training to the other tributes, but I think in this case they need to see your skills. I want you to show how good you are with the bow and arrow."

She couldn't do anything but agree. They went down to the training center and were given the instructions by Atala. She saw the gamemakers, sitting high and observing all that was going on. She recognized the head gamemaker Seneca Crane from the previous Games, but took note of the others, especially a robust and jovial looking man who seemed to have his eyes glued on her.

Katniss started by doing the four required exercises, and then made her way over to where the bows and arrows were. She relaxed at just the touch of the familiar items in her hand. Even if they were made of different material, it was enough to ease her. She began shooting and got so lost in it, that she didn't realize that eventually everyone, tributes, gamemakers, and trainers were watching her. As she finished, her eyes met Haymitch's who gave her a wink.

Her exhibition must have done the trick, because at lunch, Katniss was assaulted by many of the tributes who wanted to introduce themselves to her. Finnick Odair offered her sugar cubes, and Johanna Mason greeted her with a "Welcome to the club, brainless." Even the Careers from Districts 1 and 2 tried to cozy up to her. The teenager found she really liked the tributes from 8 and 11, who were all warm and friendly. More than others, they seem to show how sorry they were that she was brought into this situation with them.

She continued to learn about the others in the afternoon training. Finnick introduced her to his partner Mags, the 80 year old woman who took the time to teach Katniss how to make fishhooks. She watched as the District 6 pair, who the teenager figured out to be hooked on morphling, were working on their camouflage. Finally, she encountered the funny couple from District 3. Everyone called them "Nuts" and "Volts," but she found out their names were actually Wiress and Beetee. She spent time with them, listening to their strange talk, although she did learn something about how there were so-called "chinks" in the force fields. As training ended, Katniss found herself so exhausted, she didn't want to even eat or wash up, but she was stopped by Haymitch once they returned to their rooms.

"You've been getting a lot of buzz today, sweetheart," he said. "You must have really impressed all the others because most of them came up to me wanting to be allies."

"All I did was just shoot at some targets!" she stated in confusion.

"Yeah, but what shooting it was!" the mentor exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it. You're young and have the ability to protect and feed yourself. Anyone would want you on their team."

She thought about this. "I like Mags and District 3," she offered.

A smile formed on her partner's face, "Of course you do." He gave a small laugh, "I'll tell them you'll think about it." With that, she was finally released to her own devices.

Katniss continued to learn, not only new skills, but about the other tributes, as well. The more she learned, the more she wondered how she would ever be able to kill any of them in the arena. There were some of them she really liked, and the thought of having to do that was despicable. Although, she reasoned, even though they were nice to her now, they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her once they were in the Games. She had to remain distant if she could. She went to her private session with the Gamemakers, again displaying her shooting skills. She was amazed that night when she received a score of 11. More than anyone else in the group.

Before she knew it, the girl was preparing for her interview with Caesar Flickerman. Cinna had outdone himself this time. Katniss was dressed in what almost seemed to be a wedding dress, but it was all black. Underneath the arms, there was fabric that seemed to make her look like she had wings, and on her head, an elaborate headpiece made of feathers. It took her a few moments, but she finally realized what it meant. _I am a Mockingjay._ She looked at Cinna, who gave her a knowing smile.

"I noticed your pin when you arrived, and decided to go with it. I thought it would be perfect." Katniss had to admit that it was.

All of the tributes lined up for the program, and each one went on in order. Most of them bemoaning the fact that they had been brought back into the arena and how sad everyone was about their having to return to the arena. Katniss went up the stairs when it came to her turn. Haymitch had given her instructions to try and charm the audience as best as she could. _Good luck with that._

Caesar introduced her and she walked on the stage. She was so overcome by the lights and audience all around her that she missed the first question. Noticing her confusion, the host asked again.

"How are you doing with being in the Capitol for the first time?"

"It's different. Everyone has been very welcoming, but I still miss home," she answered.

"I'm sure. It must be hard leaving for the first time. All your family and friends, plus any other special people. I'm sure they all came to say goodbye" She could tell by his leading tone where he was heading the conversation.

"Yes, there was my mother and sister, a couple of friends, and my boyfriend." Katniss said the last part with emphasis. The crowd was obviously affected by the sounds of ooohs and aaahs coming from them. They were enraptured by the idea of separated love

"Oh, I see," Caesar continued, "You must care about him very much. And what did he say to you in the end?"

"He made me promise to try my best to come back to him," she said honestly.

The host looked at her with his knowing eyes, "Of course he did, and if you win this thing, you can go running back to his arms. We wish you all the best. "He helped her to get up. "Katniss Everdeen!" The crowd cheered and clapped as she left.

Haymitch completed his own interview in his own gruff, sarcastic way, telling Caesar that the odds of him winning these games were as good as they were the first time he won. As he finished, all of the tributes stood up and suddenly held hands together in a long chain. The audience was wild with excitement. As they headed back to the twelfth floor, both Effie and Haymitch told her that she had done a good job, and that choosing to talk about Peeta would do wonders for getting sponsors.

The next morning came early. After a last instruction to _stay alive and remember who the enemy is_, she was prepped and went down with Haymitch to board the hovercraft. Katniss was given her tracker, and upon arrival, taken to a small room in what seemed to be an underground bunker. Cinna was there, and giving her a final looking over, hugged her and led her toward the tube. She was shaking, but the stylist nodded at her as she waited, and the tube went upwards. When she came through and was out in the open, Katniss realized she was standing on a pedestal that was surrounded by water. The cornucopia was in front of her, but she would have to swim. She knew how, as her father had taught her at their lake. She jumped in and was able to reach the supplies. Immediately, she found Finnick beside her, and moved to protect herself, until she saw his stance was not one like he would harm her.

"Trust me," he said. Before she could respond, he was swinging his trident which went right into the chest of the District 5 male who had been poised to attack her from behind. She looked back at Finnick and knew she didn't have a choice but to ally with him. They both then saw Mags was swimming their way, but Haymitch was still on his pedestal, flailing and cursing in frustration. Finnick went to retrieve him, and the four found their way to a beach.

They began climbing up, looking for water and food. Eventually, the cannon sounded and they noted that 8 had died at the cornucopia. From there, things transpired quickly. They got caught in a strange acid fog that was quickly burning them up, until Mags went back to sacrifice herself so that they could move more quickly. Johanna caught up with them, bringing Wiress and Beetee with her. He was carrying some coiled wire held close to him, while she kept saying "tick, tock."

Things rapidly declined from there. First, they entered and area where Katniss and Finnick were caught with taunting jabberjays. She heard Prim, Gale, and eventually Peeta's voice calling and screaming her name, begging for help. They sounded so real, and Katniss ran through the trees trying to find them. Finnick told her that they were just the jabberjays, but then another voice that she didn't recognized stopped the District 4 tribute cold. He began running and calling out for someone named Annie. Katniss wondered who that could be. They tried to escape the area, but some type of invisible barrier kept them in, until finally it stopped and they were free.

Later that evening, during what seemed to be a calm moment, Katniss was looking up at the fabricated sky. Finnick came and sat down beside her.

"Thinking about him?" he asked. "I recognize that look in your eyes. I do the same when I think about Annie."

Katniss looked down and sighed, "I miss him so much. I'm just trying to picture his face to keep me sane in here."

"Keep doing that," the victor told her, "we all need something to hang onto.: It was funny to Katniss that someone who seemed so arrogant and such a ladies man turned out to be a romantic in love wiht one poor girl back home. She had more in common with Finnick than she thought.

The group kept moving, only to find vicious mutt monkeys attacking them. Katniss fought them off, along with Johanna and Finnick. They were almost too much, and one almost had its claws into her, when the District 6 female emerged out of nowhere, stepped in between Katniss and the monkey and took the force of the blow. She died in Katniss' arms. The girl thought about this and Finnick's saving her from attack earlier. _It's like they are trying to protect me, but why would they do that? There is no reason for it._ She couldn't figure it out, so just went on.

More deaths happened at an alarmingly quick rate. The group finally figured out that Wiress' repeated mantra was in fact trying to tell them that the arena was a clock, with each wedge being a different type of horror that would begin at a certain hour. They again went to the cornucopia, where they were attacked by the Careers, who murdered Wiress before Katniss and Johanna could take care of Cashmere and Gloss from District 1. Throughout the events, Katniss would see Haymitch huddled together with Finnick or Johanna at times in whispered conversation. She got the feeling that there was something going on that she had no idea of. They received strange parachutes with rolls from District 3, which were great for food, but the others seem to make a big deal of the amount. It was always the same: 24. _Something is definitely going on._

Beetee then proposed a plan. They could use the wire to connect the lightning tree to the lake and destroy the food supply for the other tributes. Katniss didn't understand the plan entirely, but decided to go with the group. She proposed to go with Johanna to take the wire down. Haymitch argued with her, asking her to stay, but she was adamant. The two females left and walked the wire down the slope. After a while, they felt the wire go slack. Knowing someone must have cut it, Katniss started to draw her bow, when Johanna knocked her down and attacked her arm with a knife. Confusion engulfs her as she feels the weight on top of her and a voice telling her to _stay down_. Katniss is then knocked somewhat unconscious as Brutus and Enobarria pass by.

Coming to, she is alone, and runs back up to try and find Haymitch. He is the only one she can halfway trust at this point. She is so disoriented at this point, that Katniss doesn't even know if she returned to the right place. She sees Beetee knocked out, the wire and a knife in his hands. She hears a couple of cannons being fired, but can't make sense of who they are for. Then, she looks up at the force field and sees it, a chink, like Beetee and Wiress had shown her. Katniss takes the knife out of Beetee's hand, and takes the wire off of it and onto her arrow. She aims for the chink and fires.

There's an explosion like none Katniss has ever heard, as she collapses to the ground and everything goes black.

**OK…there it is. I know that I really (and I mean really) condensed things, but since this is a Peeta/Katniss story, I wanted to get out the important points, but keep it moving so that we can get our favorite couple back together a little faster. The next chapter we will actually change to Peeta's POV to see what was going on with him during this time. **

**I am also trying to decide whether Katniss gets taken by the Capitol or goes to District 13. One means she gets back with Peeta quicker, the other keeps them apart a little longer...decisions, decisions.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading the reviewing. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the comments. Please continue to let me know your thoughts! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6-Back at Home

**Here is our next chapter with Peeta's POV with the Reaping and what happened while Katniss was in the Games. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 6-Back at Home**

As soon as he heard the name called out, Peeta ran his hands though his hair because he knew what was going to happen. He had not been nervous when Effie Trinket had announced that all the girls should come to the roped off area of the square to be reaped. He had thought the Capitol would choose to do something like this so he had been prepared. There were so many girls, the odds had to be in Katniss' favor that she wouldn't' be picked. He was right and yet so very wrong. The name called was Primrose Everdeen, his girlfriends' beloved sister. At that moment, he knew what Katniss would do even before she did it. But, he could only stand there and watch as he saw her make her way and volunteer to take her sister's place in the Quarter Quell.

Peeta's heart seemed to be taken right out of his body. The person he loved the most had just been made a tribute in the Hunger Games. Not only that, she would be facing victors who had all been in the arena before. She would be the only one with no experience. Fears started to overtake him, but Peeta stopped himself. _She's a survivor, and she can hunt. She has skills to fight._ He had to believe that she could make it. Thinking otherwise would destroy him.

As he watched Katniss shake hand with Haymitch and then be led into the Justice Building, Peeta made his way towards the front of the crowd to be able to go in. He told the Peacekeepers that he wanted to visit the tributes to say goodbye. OF course he wanted to go to Katniss, but Peeta decided he had to see the old victor first. He was directed to the room and shown in. Haymitch looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, and was certainly surprised that he was there.

"Hmmm," he said in thought, "You're the baker's boy. I certainly wasn't expecting anyone to come and see me. I can't imagine you care enough about the old District victor that you just came to say goodbye. So I imagine you're here about the girl. What's she to you?"

"My girlfriend," Peeta answered.

"Aaaaah," Haymitch leaned back in his chair. "I thought I remember thinking that she was with that tall Hawthorne boy, but it seems I was wrong. He continued, "So, what do you want?"

Words rushed out of the teenager's mouth. "Help her. Protect her. Do anything you can to get her back home."

The older man considered his words, "And why should I do that? That would mean my own death to accomplish anything like that."

Peeta poured out his heart, "She's everything to me. I've loved her just about my whole life. Now when I finally have her, she's taken away from me."

"You saw her. She volunteered, "Haymitch offered.

"Only because she couldn't let her sister go. She doesn't want to actually be in the Games. She has so much to live for here. She has her whole life, our whole life, ahead of her. Isn't that worth at least your help? "

The drunk looked the boy over. He saw the sincerity in the young man's eyes. Finally, he answered, "Okay, boy. I'll help her. I'll tell your sweetheart what she needs to know to try and survive in the arena. Once we're in there, though, I may not be anywhere near her to help. It will be up to her then."

Peeta nodded, "I understand. Thank you." He started to walk out of the room when Haymitch's voice stopped him.

"You really love her that much?" he asked.

Peeta's reply was sure as his own name, "Yes."

"Then, I'll tell you something else," the older man went on, "This won't be just any Games. There are bigger things going on. Just be careful. IF the cameras come here, just keep on about how you are head over heels in love with the girl."

Peeta had no idea why Haymitch would instruct him this way or what he meant by bigger things, but the boy just nodded and finally left. He then went over to the room where Katniss was. No longer able to contain himself he rushed in and kissed her with all the passion inside him. He very well knew it may be the last time, but he couldn't' think about that. Peeta reassured her and tried to let her know that she could fight and that she had to do everything in her power to come back to him. She promised, and before he knew it, he was forced to leave. He walked out of the building, and then ran to the station, where Peeta waited until the car pulled up to let Haymitch, Katniss, and Effie out to board the train. He was straining to catch her attention, but it wasn't until she was inside and looking through the window that he was able to meet her eyes. With one last goodbye, the train sped off.

Peeta knew he had to keep busy or he would go crazy. Before dawn the next morning, he baked about a dozen loaves of bread. He walked to the Seam and stopped at Katniss' house. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen answered the door and he could see from their red eyes that they had been crying and not gotten much sleep, like him.

"I've brought you some bread, I can come by with a loaf every day." he told them. They took it gratefully, and Prim gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, Peeta," she said. "I still can't believe she did it."

"I believe it," he replied. "We just have to keep our hopes up that she can make it."

The young girl smiled at this. "I know she can. You believe it too."

He smiled at the determination in Prim's voice and it boosted his spirits. As he turned to leave, he saw Gale coming up to the house, rabbits in hand. He acknowledged Peeta with a nod and couldn't help but speak.

"You promised her too?" the dark haired hunter asked.

"Not necessarily" the blonde replied, but it is the least I can do for her. It gave me something to do." Gale seemed to understand this, and they parted.

The days went on in this same routine. Peeta would bake and take bread or other food items to the Everdeens, usually meeting up with Gale. He would go back to the bakery and work until he was too exhausted to think. He would then have to head to the square with the rest of the District to watch the daily program of the Games. He was captivated by Katniss' beauty during the tribute parade and thrilled when she received the highest score from the Gamemakers. When she talked about him during her interview, Peeta blushed as the entire population turned their eyes on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she survived the Cornucopia, and found it strange that Finnick Odair was helping her. _What could that be about? Is this Haymitch's doing? _ Gale would sometimes stand next to him during the broadcasts, and they would trade looks throughout the programs when anything happened.

Night after night he would watch her survive another day. Deaths were happening quickly. There were a couple of close calls where he thought Katniss was about to be seriously hurt and Peeta would clinch his fists, but somehow she pulled through. Seeing her being tortured by the jabberjays using his own voice, he kept chanting, _Not real, Katniss, not real. _He was relieved when that particular event was over.

When there were eight tributes left, the cameras flocked to District 12. The reporters all screamed to find out that Katniss' boyfriend that she missed so much was. Soon enough they found him, and Peeta was inundated with questions.

_How long had they been together?_

_-About six months before the Reaping_

_How did he feel when she volunteered? _

_I was shocked, but I understand why she did it. She loves her sister so much._

_How was he doing watching her in the Games? _

_It's painful. I'm scared for her every day. How can I watch the girl I love go through this? I just want her to come back home to me._

He answered the questions with all the sincerity and feeling he could, remembering Haymitch's instructions to be the boy in love. Not that being that boy was difficult. Everyone was charmed by him, and placed extra attention on his interview when it was broadcast.

As the end neared, Peeta found it difficult to keep up with everything happening so fast. He didn't understand the plan that Beetee was proposing for everyone, but like everyone else, had to go along in hopes that it would work to Katniss' benefit. Then, he watched in horror and Johanna Mason seemingly attacked her, crying out her name. Then, amazingly, it seemed that the District 7 female was trying to help Katniss, and Peeta continued to watch the events unfold. Katniss escaped the notice of the District 2 Careers. She got up, trying to find anyone to help her. He saw her find Beetee and look up at the sky. Peeta could see her trying to work something out. Then, she picked up the wire that Beetee cherished, placed it on her arrow and shot it up in the air. Peeta looked on as explosions rocked the screen before it immediately turned to static. The last thing he saw was Katniss collapsing to the ground.

The people in the square gave gasps of surprise. Peeta's only thought was what had happened to Katniss. _Is she OK? _His fears quickly turned rampant in his mind. People were leaving, and after ten minutes that seemed to be hours, something else overtook all that was in his head. Rumbling louder than thunder was growing closer to the square. He looked over and in the distance saw at least 5 hovercrafts and a multitude of other aircraft coming towards them. Peeta felt a tap on his shoulder.

"This isn't good. The Capitol must be mad at what Katniss did. She just blew up the Games in their faces; they won't take that without retribution. And it seems that retribution is coming." Gale said.

"What do you want to do?" Peeta asked.

"Whatever this is, I think we need to get out of the District, and now. Go and get everyone you can, run to the woods. I'll go and get Mrs. Everdeen and Prim with my own family in the Seam. Try to get as many in town as you can to leave. We can run as far as we can into the trees and wait until whatever the do passes. Go! " The hunter didn't even wait for a response, but immediately left running away towards the direction of the Seam.

Peeta's head finally caught up, and he began to take action. He called out to anyone who would listen. Telling people to run to the woods. Most weren't listening, but a few, like Delly and her family did. Peeta tried to find the mayor for help, but couldn't locate him, or Madge, his daughter. He finally decided to run to the bakery. His family was there, and he begged them to come with him.

"Please, we need to go," he yelled.

His mother looked at him in disgust. "Why? If the Capitol is punishing us, then we should accept it. Your girlfriend caused it all by what she just did. They will probably just whip us all."

He tried to reason with her that with all the aircraft that the punishment was more severe than that and they should flee, but she would not listen. His father and brothers just listened on helplessly and would not intervene or stand up. Peeta left them in despair, but knew he had done everything he could.

With that, he left, and he ran. Heading towards the woods that he didn't really know well, he met up with those who decided to follow him. He led them through the hole in the fence that Katniss had shown him and continued on deeper through the trees. They had walked for what seemed to be miles, when they miraculously met up with another larger group led by Gale. Peeta was thankful to have made found him, and was about to say so, when sounds behind them caught everyone's attention. They all looked back towards District 12 as the bombs began falling. The sound, smell, and view overtook Peeta, as he realized his home was being destroyed.

All anyone could do was just watch, until the smoke cleared and there was only silence left. Stunned looks were everywhere as the people mourned the loss. Peeta thought of his family, and could only think that he was now alone. Gale suggested that they wait there for a little longer before heading out. But, within twenty minutes, more sounds of hovercrafts were approaching. These seemed different than the Capitol ones. They were not as new looking or painted with the same colors.

The group remained still as the craft landed where they were. A ladder descended and men in grey jumpsuits came out.

"Hello!" they shouted, "We are from District 13. We have come to help you."

Peeta, along with everyone, looked on in shock. _District 13? But, it was destroyed years ago._ He was incredulous, but listened as the men continued to speak.

"I know you think the district was destroyed long ago, but it was not. We had severe damage, but we have survived. Please, come with us, we can take you to safety."

Peeta looked over to where Gale was and the older boy raised his eyebrows as if to silently say that they didn't have a choice. There was nowhere else to go, and who else could they trust? He nodded at Peeta, and slowly, they all entered the hovercraft. As they lifted off, they rose above and passed over the remains of District 12. Ashes and rubble was everywhere. Peeta could only continue to grieve with the rest of his people.

The ride was quick, and in an hour Peeta found they were landing. The group was instructed to come into a specific building so that they could be checked in and assigned to quarters and duties. The amazing thing was that the building was underneath the ground. The entire District was underground, and he realized this was what they had been left to after the destruction. Peeta got into line with the rest, behind Gale.

"Can we trust them?" he asked quietly.

"I think we have to for now," the hunter replied, "We're refugees and they are the only help we have."

Peeta was about to continue the conversation to make plans, when the doors were thrown open, and another grey fitted citizen ran in and yelled, "Incoming! They're here. The victors from the arena are arriving."

The news stopped Peeta in his tracks. This news meant only one thing to him. _Katniss._ He left the line and went up to the man who made the announcement.

"The tributes from the arena. They're here? Where are they? I have to see them, please!" he pleaded.

The soldier looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to share the information, but must have seen the desperation in his face. "Some of them. My information is that they were not able to get all of them out of the arena."

That was good enough for Peeta. "Please tell me how to find them."

The District 13 man signed in resignation, "They are in Bunker 2 in the hospital wing." He gave directions as to how to get there, and Peeta left without any further thought. He practically ran all the way, until he finally reached a door with a sign labeled 2 on it. He opened it, and began walking through the long hallways. For a moment, he thought he might have received the wrong information, when he turned the corner and saw a familiar face.

"Haymitch!" Peeta called out and the older man looked up from where he was at him. The boy approached him and with trembling voice said, "Is she here? All I saw was her collapse after blowing up the force field. I have to know if she is okay."

The former victor tilted his head towards a door on the left and said, "She's in there. Pretty banged up, but alive. She hasn't woken up yet."

Peeta walked to the door, and still shaking, opened it. Upon entering, he saw Katniss on the bed. She had a tube sticking out of her arm providing her medicine. There was a bandage around her arm, and her eyes were closed. Even in this state, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He walked over and took her hand. It was an amazing feeling just to touch her again.

As he intertwined their hands, he spoke to her. "Katniss, its Peeta. I'm here."

Her eyes didn't open, but he felt movement and heard her softly say, "Stay with me."

Peeta thought he would burst with happiness at hearing her voice. "Always," he replied. He knew from that moment that he wouldn't leave her side until she woke up.

**YEA! Together again. More of the reunion will be coming in the next chapter and their adjustment to District 13. I know it was probably cheesy right here at the end, but that is probably my favorite line in the books. Had to use it! Please please please review! It makes my day to hear from you.**


	7. Chapter 7-Life Adjustments

**Here is the next episode of our adventures. Hopefully you are happy that our two are back together again. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. ENJOY!**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 7-Life Adjustments**

Her eyes slowly opened and took a moment to adjust. Katniss didn't know where she was. She was in a bed in what seemed to be a hospital room. It was dimly lit with dull grey colored walls. She was attached to something in her arm that was dripping some type of liquid, probably medicine. _Where was she? The last thing she knew was being in the arena and shooting her arrow into the force field. Could this be back in the Capitol?_ As soon as this fear hit Katniss, though, she noticed that she was not alone in the room. At the side of her bed was a body, seated in a chair with its head lying down near her legs, a hand holding hers. Katniss couldn't see the face, only a mass of blonde waves. She took in a breath as she recognized who those locks of hair belonged to.

Tentatively, she raised her hand just enough to touch them with a few strokes. This movement woke up the sleeping form, whose head rose up so that Katniss could finally see his face, which as it locked with hers broke into an enormous smile.

"You're awake," Peeta said in relief. "I'm so glad. You were out for quite a while."

"Peeta," her voice cracked from not being used. "You're here. I can't believe it. I was in the arena. What happened? Where am I?"

"You blew up the force field," he answered. "You were rescued by a hovercraft from District 13. That's where we are now."

"District 13?" she said in disbelief. "But, how is that…I mean, they were destroyed."

"It seems that the Capitol led us to believe that. They survived and rescued you from the arena and us." He stroked her hand gently as he spoke to her.

"Rescued you?" But why? What happened in District 12?" she asked.

"Katniss, there is no more District 12." Peeta went on to explain the bombing that had destroyed their home after what she had done. Her head lowered in guilt as she took it all in.

"We tried to get out as many as we could, but there were people who wouldn't listen." Katniss could see the pain in his own face. "Gale did most of the work. He's here, along with Prim and your mother. They have already been here while you were still out."

"What about your own family?" she questioned. Peeta just shook his head. Katniss' heart wrenched at seeing the loss in his face. She touched his cheek when she saw tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"At least I still have you," he replied. Then he leaned in and gave her the lightest brush with his lips. It was so good to be able to feel him again.

The next days were spent in recovery. Everyone visited her with updates of how they were settling in. Her body quickly responded to treatment and she was getting better fast, although mentally it was more difficult. Each night Katniss would wake up screaming from nightmares, and Peeta would climb into bed with her, whispering soothing words in her ear and rubbing her back until she fell asleep again. Eventually, the doctors declared her well enough to be assigned to a regular compartment and join the general population again. Katniss asked, and was granted to be placed with her mother and sister.

The next day, she found a schedule inked into her arm. Katniss was supposed to have breakfast, followed by a meeting she was to attend in Command. She and Peeta ate together, then walked to a large conference room where many familiar faces, and some unfamiliar greeted her. Finnick, Beetee, Haymitch, and surprisingly Plutarch Heavensbee were all there. Her surprise must have shown in her face because the Gamemaker was first to speak.

"You must have a lot of questions," he said. "You see, Katniss, a rebellion has been brewing for a while. So many of the districts are tired of being hungry and seeing their children sent to be murdered at the hands of the Capitol, and now they are finally deciding to do something about it. The Quarter Quell was no ordinary Games. It was the beginning of a plan to join the Districts together in fighting against President Snow. The victors from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 were all a part of working together to be allies for once, and breakout of the arena. Haymitch and I coordinated it all."

Katniss looked at her mentor incredulously. The old drunk was one of the masterminds of this? _Incredible. _At her stare, the older man decided to elaborate. "The plan was in place once the Quell was announced, but when you volunteered, it changed things. I wasn't sure what to do with you at first, but I was given a compelling argument by the boy over there to protect you." Haymitch looked over at Peeta as he said this. "I gave instructions to those involved to protect you in the arena, but not to let you know."

_That explains everything about what happened in there. Why I felt they were watching out for me when they didn't' even know me._ She did want to know one thing. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Because there was something you had that was even powerful than our plan to get the rebellion going." The old victor said this quietly.

Katniss was definitely confused at this, "And what was it that was so important?"

"A love story," Plutarch said, "When the people heard both your interview and Peeta's, the reaction was amazing. The thought of separating two young lovers pushed a small ember into a serious spark. The Districts started to react. Right now as we speak, there are active rebellions going on in most of Panem."

Katniss and Peeta stood there amazed. "So, what do you want us to do?" he finally asked.

At this, an unfamiliar person, but definitely one who had power, came forward. "I am Alma Coin, leader of District 13. Our plan right now is to train, and in the next months we will send groups to infiltrate and take over the Districts one by one. Once we have them all, then we will invade the Captiol to bring it down once and for all and place a more proper government in power. What we need from you two is to train for active duty, while at the same time shoot Propos that we could broadcast, telling the Districts how you two are now together and fighting against Snow and his power. That would get the people motivated to action that we can use to our advantage."

The two teenagers were overwhelmed by all the information. Full out rebellion was raging, and they were to be a part of it. They nodded, and were dismissed by the group. The next weeks followed in routine. Their schedule each day was full of a variety of preparation for fighting. They were put through workouts to get them physically in shape, plus weapons training. Katniss was given a special bow with arrows by Beetee for her particular use, and Peeta tried to learn how to shoot different guns.

A couple of days, the two were released from this and instead taken to dressing rooms where they were dressed and styled for the cameras. They met Cresside, with her cameramen Castor and Pollux, who filmed the two talking about their reunion and the joy of being together again. Peeta, of course, did most of the talking, and they were told that it was brilliant.

Each night, Katniss would go to her compartment and fall asleep exhausted, and usually without eating dinner. Her mother and Prim would complain at her to eat something, but she would just ignore them through her half shut eyelids. Without fail, most nights, she would wake in terror and find herself walking down the corridor to Peeta's compartment, entering in and snuggling into the warmth of his arms and bed. This became such a ritual, that she was given concerned looks and a lecture from her mother. Katniss assured her that they were not doing anything wrong.

"He's the only one who can take the nightmares away." she told Mrs. Everdeen honestly.

"Sweetheart, I understand. I just want you both to be careful. You are still young, and things are in such disarray right now." Her mother cautioned.

"I know, Mom. If there is one thing that I am sure of through all of this, it's Peeta." Katniss reassured her and her mother nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you've found something so wonderful after everything that has happened."

Through all of the chaos, there were given one day of respite, as they celebrated the wedding of Finnick and Annie. After the arena, the rebels had quickly gotten the girl out of District 4, as they knew the Captiol would take their revenge on Finnick through her. IN the middle of the night, she was whisked out and brought to District 13. The couple had a passionate reunion and had not been separated since. They decided to put a quick District 4 style wedding together, pieced together in only a couple of weeks. Peeta was asked to make the cake, and had worked to create an amazing three tiered piece with sea greens and blues in the frosting. Katniss enjoyed the happiness of the moment, and found herself smiling as she and Peeta danced to the music.

In the middle of that night, she once more found herself heading to Peeta's room. He was snoring softly as she entered, but seemed to automatically open his arms to her when she entered. He woke up more as she lay down beside him. There were a few minutes of silence before he decided to break it.

"You had a good time tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." Katniss replied. "It was good to see them so happy together."

"I know," Peeta continued. "It got me thinking about something, too."

"What's that?" she asked with a yawn.

He turned her to face him. "Do you love me?"

Katniss' eyes immediately flew open at this question. If she hadn't been fully awake, she was now. "Yes, of course I do."

"Do you trust me?" She was nervous about where he was going with this. "Yes, I trust you."

"Marry me." he said simply.

"What?" Katniss couldn't' hide the shock in her voice.

Peeta moved closer to her. "I love you, Katniss. More than anything in this world, and if the past few months have taught me nothing else, it's that time is short. There is no guarantee of what is going to happen, and I don't want to waste another moment without you. So, I'm asking you to marry me."

The girl was still stunned. Katniss had dreamed of this before being in the Games, but it seemed like something in the far away future. Peeta had a point, though. With their world in chaos, and a future uncertain, there was no time to waste. Her answer to his was certain.

"Yes."

Peeta immediately got out of the bed and began rummaging through drawers. He began putting on a shirt to go with the pajama pants he had worn to bed. Katniss rose up, as well, and found herself taken by the arm and led out of the room and down hallways. He was taking her to an area she didn't know well, but soon found herself in the District 13 kitchens that fed the entire community.

With a smile she asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Well," he said, "there are no fireplaces here, so this is the closest place I can think of to toast some bread." He opened a cabinet and pulled out a loaf. He cut a few slices, placed them on a platter, and brought them over to her. They walked to the stove, where they both took a piece and placed it over one of the burners. Once done, the couple turned to each other.

Peeta's blue eyes locked into her grey ones. "I take you as my wife," he said with emotion pouring in every word. He placed a piece of the bread in her mouth.

Matching his gaze, Katniss picked up a piece of bread as she replied, "I take you as my husband." He ate her offering, and then kissed her deeply.

They walked hand in hand back to his room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Peeta took her waist and brought her to him again. The kiss was soft at first, but grew in intensity. Eventually, he led her to the bed, and laid her back onto it, as the night became theirs together.

**WHOOP! WHOOP! I was so happy to get back to some fluffiness. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Next, our favorite couple will be heading into the invasion of the Capitol. The end is in sight! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8-Into the Fire

**Here is the next chapter. We are with Katniss and see what will happen in the Capitol. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 8-Into the Fire**

With the morning, Katniss awoke and from the time saw that it was much later than it usually was when she left Peeta's room to go back to her own.It didn't take her long to notice that she was in quite a state of undress, and that the warm figure beside her was the same. She smiled as the memories of the previous evening flooded her. _We're married. We had a toasting last night. _She had never felt so good as she tried to slip out of the bed without waking Peeta. It didn't work, though, asshe heard movement while trying to put on her pants.

A sleep voice called out, "Good morning, wife."

Katniss gave a slight chuckle and said, "Good morning, husband."

"Come back to bed. Forget about the schedule," Peeta rose up, trying to persuade her with a devilish look.

"As tempting as that sounds, I better go back before my mother and Prim worry about me," and she continued to dress. "We're going to have to face the music about what we did last night anyway."

Peeta was sitting up now and nodded, "Alright, but let's at least get your stuff moved here today. There's no point in you staying there anymore, is there? Unless you really want to…" He was definitely playing with her.

Katniss stuck out her tongue at him. "Of course not. I'll take care of it once I've told them. I'll see you at breakfast." She went over to him and kissed him, letting it linger as long as she could.

She got back to her family's room to find her mother and Prim already up, the older woman with an almost frantic look.

"Katniss, I was worried. Were you with Peeta all this time? You've never stayed this long before."

The young woman touched her arm tenderly to calm her. "Mom, I'm sorry I worried you. Yes, I was with Peeta. I stayed the night because….well, because…we had a toasting last night. We're married."

Eyes on both her mother and sister widened at the shock of her news. Katniss explained the events of the previous evening, and the reasoning behind it. As she continued speaking, their looked changed from surprise to understanding. Prim eventually squealed with happiness and her mother smiled, telling her that under the circumstances they were in, she understood why the two of them did it. Relief flooded Katniss as she felt their acceptance. She spent the next hour packing her things and transporting them to what would be her new home.

At breakfast, she and Peeta told the rest of their friends. Delly, like Prim, was full of excitement for them, while Gale offered his congratulations, even though Katniss could see the somewhat sad expression on his face. He smiled at Peeta, and she was glad that the two males seem to have an understanding, at least. Eventually they saw Finnick and Annie, who joked that they would all be celebrating the same anniversary from now on.

When they went to Command, the reaction was quite interesting. Plutarch was in disbelief at first, arguing about a lack of ceremony. Haymitch explained to him the traditions of District 12, and how although what they did was in private, in their eyes and in the eyes of any of their people, they were indeed married. The former Gamemaker urged them to at least get some formal documents signed with regards to their marriage, which they agreed to. Coin listened to their news in silence as Plutarch got excited with the notion that their union. Along with Finnick and Annie's would make great segments for their next propos. As they left, Haymitch offered one final word.

"Congratulations kids, you two sure have a way of doing things." He smiled at them and left.

The months passed on with events escalating. Groups of soldiers were sent to gather each district one by one to join with the rebellion. Working from the outlying districts until they reached the Capitol, the fighting was difficult in some, easier in others. Gale was a part of many of these insertions, and Katniss would stay back in 13 and pray each time that he would return. He would come back with some injuries, but none extremely serious.

Katniss and Peeta would continue to train, but were never sent with the other soldiers, as they were deemed too important to the cause to put in the front lines. They were extremely popular after the Games and their first propos together. Plutarch spent his time trying to come up with new segments they could do. Sometimes they were together, sometimes apart, but always talking about the cruelty of Snow, and the need to band together to overcome the Capitol. Right after the first one they did together announcing their marriage; Finnick and Annie were asked to do a segment as well. Although it started sweet with the two lovers detailing their story, but it ended on a much more serious note. IN the middle of it, suddenly Finnick began discussing how he was sold to many in the Capitol after becoming a victor. How Annie was used as the weapon to keep him selling his services to the citizens.

"But," he continued, "Through the experiences, I gained a lot of knowledge, especially about our dear President Snow." He went on to describe Snow's illegal and murderous methods to gain power, and the absolute corruption of the Capitol government. Katniss and Peeta were moved by the man's candor in his interview.

After six months, they were celebrating the defeat of District 2, which had been the most difficult assault so far. They had to blow up a mountain, called The Nut to be able to win the battle. The District 12 couple was with those recounting the events, when a Command assistant asked them to follow him. They walked once more into the large conference room, where they were surrounded by the usual people: Plutarch, Coin, Haymitch, and Boggs, who was one of the finest leaders of the soldiers. Seeing their confusion, Alma Coin got directly to the point.

"With District 2 now behind us, it is time to plan an attack on the Capitol itself. After much discussion, we have decided to have multiple groups who will be accomplishing different tasks. One will be a large squadron whose job it will be to gather and engage the citizens to our side. A second, small group will be sent on a special mission to release the victors who are prisoners. Third, will be a specialized squad who will have a specific target. They will have one person and one focus. That will be to take out President Snow himself."

"So, why are you telling us all this?" Peeta asked.

"Because," Coin answered, "we are sending both of you as part of this mission. Peeta will be part of the rescue team led by Gale Hawthorne for Johanna Mason and Enobarria, while we would like Katniss to be on the team that will execute Snow."

"Execute Snow?" Katniss said, "Why me? "

"Because I believe that your particular skill in shooting targets will be quite useful in completing the task," Coin looked at her with a piercing gaze. "The squad will get you into a strategic position and you will shoot him. The plan is to be set in motion in two days' time."

Katniss and Peeta couldn't believe all the information they had just absorbed, but nodded and left to go to their compartment. It was then that they realized that they would be going into battle, and not together. One or both of them could lose their lives in the process. It was too much for them to take in, but there was nothing they could do, other than to make the most of the moments they had now. They held each other that night, and for the next two, never letting go.

In two days, they prepared to board separate hovercrafts. With one last embrace, they kissed, knowing it could be the last.

"I love you," Katniss made sure that even with her not being good with words that she said this now.

"I love you, too. Always." Peeta placed his forehead on hers, gave one last kiss, and turned to walk towards his vessel he looked back at her until he was in and she couldn't' see him anymore. With tears forming, she boarder her own hovercraft.

The trip was uneventful, as actually were the next few weeks. While they at first believe the invasion would be immediate, the group was informed once there to hold out in the outlying area of the Capitol to wait for further instructions. Days passed, with Katniss missing Peeta more and more each day. She would follow the orders Boggs gave her, as he was leading her squad. He continued to train and work them.

Finally, four weeks later, they were given a green light to go with the mission. Boggs had a map given to him as a hologram. He was to follow the path directly marked on it and place Katniss in her place as directed to make her shot. For the most part, things were going according to plan. They avoided the traps called the "pods" and made their way through safe underground tunnels that led them underneath to the center of the city. They rode above ground to find themselves next to a building on the outskirts of the City Circle. Stealthily, they climbed the stairs of the building until they reached the balcony on the top floor. It looked directly onto the President's mansion.

Katniss could see that something was going to occur there, as thousands of Capitol citizens were in the Circle. She saw a platform had been set up outside the President's home, and a microphone with podium was visible when they looked through binoculars. They waited, and on the hour, Katniss saw a group of people emerge from the mansion to the podium. One of them was the president, but with him were about a hundred children standing in front of him, almost like a barricade. _He's protecting himself using children?_

She was readying her bow, prepared to take the shot, when Katniss first saw the parachutes coming down. They were falling toward the platform and before she could react, she heard the first booms and saw the smoke. _Oh my God, the children!_ She didn't even listen to the voices calling her name and she ran off the balcony, down the stairs, and through the crowd that seemed to be stunning and cemented in place.

Katniss reached the gate; her only thought to help the innocent in need, when she looked up. She saw more parachutes just seconds before she felt the pain and the ringing in her ears. Burning sensations racked her body as she fell to the ground.

Her head was pounding when she woke up, this time in a room completely cold and all in white. She again had no idea where she was. All she could feel was pain.

A nurse came in to look her over and change her bandages. Finally, a doctor came in and spoke with her.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Aurelius. Can you tell me who you are?"

She could barely speak, but got out, "Katniss Everdeen."

"You're at the Capitol hospital, Ms. Everdeen. You were badly burned over part of your body and also have a severe concussion. We are treating the burns and controlling your pain. I do want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, "she answered.

"Where are you from?" Dr. Aurelius began.

"District 12." Katniss struggled to get any words out.

"What do you remember last happening to you?" he continued.

"I was in the arena. I blew up the force field. Is that how I got burned?" she was now wanting some answers.

The doctor did not answer this, but said, "Your husband is anxious to see you."

"My husband?" she asked in confusion. "But I'm not married."

She noticed the moment of hesitation on his face, but he calmly continued, "I see, well, I'm going to leave you here with the nurse who will help get your treated. There is just one more thing I would like to tell you, though."

And what is that?" Katniss wondered how much more she would be able to take with all the pain she was in.

"You are pregnant, Ms. Everdeen."

AAAGH! I know. Major cliffhanger. I promise all will be resolved and settled in the next (and what will be the last) chapter. Thank again for everyone who has been encouraging me. I truly appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW! : )


	9. Chapter 9-Lost and Found

**Here it is! Next chapter down. Thanks again to those who have been reviewing and letting me know their thoughts. This chapter is Peeta's POV. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 9-Lost and Found**

Peeta felt the hovercraft lift off with a sigh. Once again, he couldn't let his thoughts run rampant, or he would go mad. It wasn't just being separated from Katniss that bothered him, it was the fact that they were both being sent into an invasion, with no guarantees that either or both of them would make it out alive. He was ready to give his own life, but the thought of losing his wife was unthinkable. He had to remain positive that her team would remain safe and get the job done.

Gale looked at him sympathetically from his own seat. Peeta looked at him as he mouthed the words, "She'll be okay." Peeta sighed and nodded. _At least there is one familiar face here._

The trip went quickly and they landed to the east side of the Capitol and made camp. Peeta had been under the impression that things would move quickly once they got to the Capitol, but before he knew it four weeks had passed. He had tried to find ways to get any kind of message to Katniss, but was told that it would be impossible to try and get it to her. At least the continuing training was a way to let out his frustration.

One night, though, Gale came to his tent and said, "Mellark . We're heading out tonight. It's a go. The other teams have been informed and everything is coordinated. Our team is going in first under the cover of darkness. Be ready in half an hour."

Peeta followed his orders and their group headed in to the Capitol. They found a sewer hole which they crawled through and entered the underground depths. They travelled what seemed endlessly through a maze of tunnels and Peeta wondered how in the world they didn't' get lost. Thankfully, they finally emerged above ground, only to then follow Gale through a series of back alleys, until somehow the squad found themselves at the back of the President's mansion. They took care of the guards and entered through the back door. Climbing down to get to the holding cells underneath, they found Johanna and Enobaria. Both women were confused at what was occurring, but after finding the keys and releasing them, decided to go on faith and follow their rescuers.

It was just as they had left the back gate of the mansion, that he heard it. Bombs were going off at the front of the building. Smoke was everywhere and it quickly became difficult to see.

Gale shouted out, "Come on! We need to get to the rendezvous point." Peeta followed and they finally made their way to abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. He was relieved when he saw the familiar faces of Plutarch, Haymitch, and Boggs. They were talking in hushed voices together in a corner. _If Boggs was here, that must mean Katniss is too. He led her group._ Dying to know any information, he raced over to them, and then saw their downcast faces as he approached.

"Where is Katniss? I have to see her!" he almost yelled in their faces.

Haymitch placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, kid. Listen. Some bombs went off at the mansion."

Peeta interrupted him, "Yeah, I saw them after we had headed out."

"Katniss was there. She was positioned to take her shot on Snow when she saw that he was surrounded by children. The first bombs went off, and she went out to help. She was there went the second round of bombs exploded. The President and many of the children were killed, and Katniss was hurt. She's at the hospital wing. I don't know how bad her condition is," the old mentor showed the concern on his face.

Peeta's knees almost gave out from under him. There was no other thought except that he had to get to her. The three leaders took him out and to where the hospital was. He was led down a few hallways to a waiting area. They told the nurses who he was, and that he wanted to see his wife who was one of the injured. Minutes ticked by, and Peeta paced, not being able to sit still without knowing about Katniss. It seemed like forever before a doctor came out through double doors and walked over to him.

"Mr. Mellark? I'm Dr. Aurelius. I've been taking care of your wife."

Peeta felt frantic, "How is she? Can I see her?"

The doctor was calm but had a look that obviously spelled bad news. "Mr. Mellark, your wife was burned in the bombing. She is in pain, but we are treating and managing it. It should be a few weeks, but she will heal." Peeta felt relief at his words, but Dr. Aurelius continued, " The explosion also knocked her out and she has a concussion with some swelling. She's awake now, but disoriented. She can answer some simple questions, but it is obvious that there is some trouble."

Peeta was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I asked Katniss some questions to see how her brain was functioning," the older man went on, "She knows who she is, and remembers some details about her life, but does not remember others. For instance, she doesn't remember that she is married to you. The last thing she remembers is being in the arena."

The young man sunk down in his chair, rocked by this news. It was one thing for Katniss to be hurt, but to find out she doesn't remember who he was? He was trying to think of what to do when the doctor told him there was more.

"You also need to know, Mr. Mellark, that upon examination, we found out that your wife is about 6 weeks pregnant. The baby, as far as we can tell, is okay. We will do another exam in a few days to make sure."

Peeta placed his head in his hands. It was too much. His wife was seriously injured, pregnant, and didn't remember him. _What am I going to do?_ _Was there anything he could do? _He felt completely helpless. For a while, Peeta just sat there in a daze. Haymitch came over and tried to get him to talk, but he was not in the mood. The overwhelming feelings of the situation finally passed and after some time, finally decided if nothing else, he should see Katniss.

The doctor led him to the door of her room. With trembling hand, he knocked on it, turned the knob, and walked in. Immediately, he saw her. She was sitting straight up on the bed, bandages around her arms and the top of her head. The grey eyes were unmistakable as they met his. He saw her questioning look, and decided he had to speak first. For the first time, Peeta didn't really know what to say.

"Hello Katniss"

Katniss continued to look at him with eyebrows raised. "Hello."

Dr. Aurelius spoke up from behind him, "You know who this is Ms. Everdeen?"

"Yes," she replied, "He's Peeta Mellark. He's the baker's son. He's in my year at school. He gave me bread once. Why is he here?"

"Anything else you remember about him?" the doctor probed.

"No," she answered, continuing in her confusion. "Should there be?"

Peeta finally found his own voice, "You don't remember that we're married? That I'm your husband?"

"What?" she gasped. "I told Dr. Aurelius here, I'm not married."

He could feel his frustration rising, "Yes, you are. To me. We had a toasting in District 13."

Peeta could see that Katniss wasn't angry, just incredulous. "If that's so, then why don't I remember?"

The doctor again spoke up. "You have a bad concussion, Ms. Everdeen. The swelling has probably affected your ability to remember everything. It seems that you remember pieces of your life, but are also missing some. Once the swelling goes down, your other memories will hopefully return."

Peeta watched her as Katniss took this all in. She finally looked up and said, "Please go. I just need to be alone for a while."

He didn't want to, but Peeta obeyed her wishes. He went back to the waiting room where he explained to the group that had gathered. Haymitch was still there, along with Gale, Prim, and Mrs. Everdeen who had been flown in from 13.

Once they got the word that she would welcome visitors again, everyone took their chance to see and speak with her. They all commented on how her memories were so scattered, and agreed that the doctor had probably made the right diagnosis. Mrs. Everdeen commented that she had seen this before with brain injuries.

Gale was the last to go in, and as he came out walked over to Peeta saying, "She wants to see you now."

He walked slowly and reentered the room. She was still in the same position, but almost calmer. She looked at him and this time started the conversation herself.

"So, it seems that we really are married. For almost eight months so they tell me."

Peeta could only nod and get out, "Yes. The best eight months of my life."

Katniss continued, "I guess that also means that the baby I'm carrying is yours, as well?"

He again nodded his assent. "I'm so glad that nothing happened to it," she added.

"You couldn't have known," he defended. "It must have been conceived not long before we left for the Capitol. I'm not sure you would have had any signs before everything happened. It's not your fault, and the baby is okay. That's the most important thing."

A few moments of silence lingered before she ruefully said, "I wish I could remember."

"Me too," was all that Peeta could answer. "The doctor said it should come back. We just have to give it time."

"But what if it doesn't?" and he could see the fear in her face at this prospect. "If I can't remember us together, are you going to leave?"

The thought that he would leave her left him stupefied, "Why would I do that?"

She looked at him with an obvious lack of self-assurance, "Why would you want to stay with someone who can't remember that she loves you?"

Peeta blew out a breath before answering, "Because no matter what you feel, I love you more than anything, and I made a commitment that I would stand by you for better or worse. I stand by my promise to stay with you."

Relief flooded her face at his words. "Thank you. I don't know what will happen, but it means a lot to me knowing you are here. Somehow, it comforts me."

"I'm glad. For now, let's just let you heal and see how things go. I'm not going anywhere. We can find a way to work this out together." For the first time since he had gotten the news, Peeta began to have a purpose and that gave him strength.

"Together," Katniss repeated. She let Peeta take her hand and he held it. For the first time, both of them felt hope. A hope which continued to build over the next few weeks as the physical injuries healed. The burns went away and new skin appeared on Katniss. Her pain was now minimal, and Peeta was grateful to see her get stronger every day. They sat in joy and awe together as they got to see an ultrasound of their baby, who was growing. It was just one more thing that brought them closer

Every week, they also took scans which showed that the swelling on Katniss' brain was diminishing. This was evidenced by memories that would return to her suddenly. Dr. Aurelius had instructed her to write down any new memories that came to her, and each day Katniss would have pages written down with things that had come back to her. There were events such as getting Prim's goat, Gale teaching her to make a snare, and her father showing her the lake in the woods. She even remembered Peeta coming in second at the school wrestling tournament. Peeta would listen to her read them off and confirm if they were accurate. Her family, Gale, and Haymitch supplied the information when Peeta did not know.

Unfortunately, none of the memories were the ones of their time together. Katniss would sit frustrated by the fact that she couldn't remember and throw things, and Peeta would calm her down and hold her, telling her it would be alright. And in truth, it didn't matter because through the healing they grew back together anyway. Even if she didn't' remember loving him before, she had fallen in love with him now. The steadiness and caring that was completely Peeta won her over, and he grew even more in awe of her strength. So, they were ready when Dr. Aurelius declared that Katniss was well enough to go home, where she could continue to heal.

"We can go home." Katniss said, and they made plans to return to the only place they truly felt they could call by that name.

**Well, the end is near. I thought I would be able to finish with this chapter, but it went a lot longer than I thought. The next chapter will definitely be the last. Thank you all again who have been sticking with me. I hope you have enjoyed it. I would love any and all reviews. : )**


	10. Chapter 10-Finally Home

**Here it is! The final chapter. I am sad that this has to end, but all good things do. I am happy to let you know, too, that I have a new story I will be working on. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy the last part of the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Say Something**

**Chapter 10-Finally Home**

The meadow was so green now. When they had first arrived it was black and covered with the ashes of destruction. Now, dandelions were blooming everywhere in the newness of the spring. Katniss took the smells, sounds, and sights in as she thought about how things had changed in just five years.

When she and Peeta had been told they could go home, the only place she wanted to go was District 12. Haymitch told them that although the majority of the district had been destroyed, the houses in the Victor's Village had been left untouched. AS important members of the rebellion, they were allowed to pick one of the buildings to have as their own. With that, the two of them boarded a train and left the Capitol, vowing never to return unless they absolutely had to.

The desolation that met them upon entering their district was gut wrenching, and renewed their grief from many months before. They quickly found the houses left in the circle of structures that seemed to be the only thing left standing. Picking one that suited their needs, they moved in with their small amount of possessions. It was lonely at first, with only a few people having returned, like Greasy Sae, who would come by with her soup for them. Amazingly, within weeks, more and more of the people began moving back. Thom, who returned with his new bride, Delly, began taking over as head of the rebuilding program. Supplies were shipped in and new stores and buildings began popping up, including a new bakery that Peeta opened.

Haymitch eventually came back to his house after the government had been stabilized in the Capitol. The population had quickly realized that it was Coin who had ordered the bombs that had dropped on the President's mansion, and she was quickly relieved of power. Commander Paylor, a strong leader from District 8, was installed as the new President. The Hunger Games were no more, and a new peace and optimism was rising throughout Panem.

Peeta and Katniss had watched all of the changes occur from their home. Through it all, they slowly built their own routine. They would eat together and take walks. Peeta had the bakery rebuilt and began his business. Katniss helped with the customers, until she was so far along in her pregnancy that she couldn't stay on her feet any longer. Her husband, of course wouldn't let her do anything other than rest after that.

They would learn the news through watching TV or the letters and notes received from their friends. Annie and Finnick had returned to District 4, where she was also about to give birth to a son. Gale decided not to return, instead opting to stay and work with the new government in District 2. It also seemed that he and Johanna Mason had taken a liking to each other after her rescue. His fire, along with her strong spirit made for an interesting couple. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen stayed longer in the Capitol to help in the hospital with those who were still injured from the war. They managed to return to District 12 just in time to be there for Katniss to give birth, and helping to open a clinic afterwards.

As the District rebuilt, so did Katniss and Peeta. What had begun in the Capitol continued, until once more the touches, the kisses became familiar to them both. The struggle was still there with her memories and nightmares, but he kept his promise, always being there to comfort her.

When she first felt the pangs of contractions, he led her to their room, and never left her side throughout the labor. After the birth, Katniss felt only joy rush over her and she cradled her daughter who had a dark patch of hair, and striking blue eyes. If the new mother had any remaining doubts about who the father was, they were now totally blown away. She handed over the tiny bundle to him, as he took the newborn in his arms. Peeta seemed frozen in amazement at he gazed upon his daughter.

"Look at what we've made, Katniss." he said quietly to her. He sat down on the bed next to her so that they could look at the tiny figure together.

"I know. She really is a little miracle after everything that has happened." Katniss remarked. "We should name her Mirelle."

Peeta agreed, and so began the next amazing chapter of their lives. Their daughter was a little miracle and they soaked in every minute of her. Nothing could top this, it seemed, as Katniss decided to finally return to the woods. She had been unable to hunt at all during pregnancy, and was dying to get out and feel the bow in her hands again. She had left Mirelle with her mother and Prim for the day, and Peeta was at the bakery. There was no more fence now, and she easily found her way to the familiar clearing. She thought of Gale, and could feel memories returning of their times hunting together. Katniss quickly wrote them down in the notebook that she always kept on hand. So much was coming back that she was writing at a furious pace. The feel of being back to the place where she was the most natural and comfortable must be the catalyst.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't even notice the clomping sounds in the trees. Katniss was startled as she looked up to see her husband before her.

"Peeta, you scared me!" she smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." he said apologetically. "I'm usually so loud you could hear me coming a mile away."

Katniss sighed, "That's okay. My mind was somewhere else. What are you doing? I thought you would be working."

"I was," Peeta explained, "but I knew you were planning to come out here. I decided to take a break and have a picnic here." She noticed he had a basket full of food in his hand and a blanket draped over his arm. She happily agreed and they lazily feasted on bread, fruit, and cheese. They talked throughout until they finished their meal.

Peeta was picking up the blanket when he asked, "Are you going to hunt more?"

"No, I'm finished for today," Katniss replied.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" Peeta continued.

Katniss stopped suddenly, frozen in place. "What did you say?"

He looked at her confused. "I asked if you would let me walk you home."

She was lost in thought for a moment, then quietly said, "Did you ever ask me that before?"

Peeta's gaze was intent on her at the possibility of what was happening. "Yes, I did. Do you remember?"

The excitement was clear and words rushed out of Katniss' mouth. "We were at school. I thanked you for the bread you had given me. Then, you said if I wanted to thank you that I should let you walk me home. Peeta, I remember! Is that right?" She looked at him pleading for confirmation that she wasn't wrong.

The blonde haired young man nodded with tears in his eyes. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed his wife. Katniss was overcome with the emotion of the moment. She had remembered. It had taken time, but it had happened, and they had gotten through it together, just as Peeta said they would. The two of them walked back their home hand in hand to what the future awaited.

And here it was. Five years later, and Katniss was amazed how things had gotten better and better over time. The district was thriving as making medicines was now its industry. Peeta's own business was running well, and no one was starving anymore. She was more in love with her husband than ever. Since their return, there had been bumps in the road, but he had continued to stand by his promise to her. From the day in the woods, she continued to work toward a full recovery. She remembered everything, good and bad. Her focus now was on making new memories with her family, which had grown by one more.

Three years after Mirelle came to them, Katniss gave birth to their second child. It had been a more difficult pregnancy. When she presented his son to Peeta, though, the look on his face was worth every moment. Now, with their daughter at five and Holden, their son at three, she watched them dancing in the meadow with no cares in the world. Peeta suddenly placed his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said.

Katniss replied, "I was just thinking how we have our children, and each other. It must have been a good thing that I said something to you that day in school."

Peeta laughed, "Yeah, it was, and I'm so glad you did. I wouldn't imagine life any other way." They smiled at each other, and headed home as the sun set over the district.

**THE END**

**YEA! I have reached the end. I know it came out extremely fluffy, but hopefully that is alright with the Everlark fans out there. I really appreciate everyone reading and sticking with me through this. All of my favorite reviewers out there (and you know who you are) are the best! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you thought of it all.**

**NOTES: I found out Mirelle means "miracle", so I thought that would be a nice name.**

**Also, I have another idea for an Everlark story. It will be called Win a Date with Peeta Mellark (and no it will not be the plot of Win a Date with Tad Hamilton), and will be a modern day story. I will let you all know when I have the first chapter posted. Thanks again! You all are the best. : )**


	11. New Story is Up!

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I have my new story up now. It is called Win a Date With Peeta Mellark. It is still in progress, but I have two chapters up so far. I hope that you can get a chance to check it out. As always, I love to hear from you alll, so please review if you can.**

**Take care!**

**Bookgirl318**


End file.
